rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Guest Moods
Guest Moods are used in all the RollerCoaster Tycoon games as a game mechanic to demonstrate how each guest is feeling during their time in a park. These moods usually change over time, depending on the guests' actions or the park's conditions. RollerCoaster Tycoon 1 and 2 use the same guest mood system. In RollerCoaster Tycoon 3, park staff moods are added into the guest mood system. Moods in RollerCoaster Tycoon 1 and 2 Permanent Moods Permanent Moods are the ones which describe how the guest feels about the park, and this is reflected under their "Happiness" statistics. Most guests start off as satisfied, neutral or disappointed when they first enter the park. * - Very Happy * - Happy * - Satisfied * - Neutral * - Disappointed * - Grumpy * - Very Grumpy Happiness decreases naturally over time and is increased by riding rides, thinking happy thoughts and walking past an entertainer. Being hungry, thirsty or in need to go to the bathroom, walking past trash or vomit, thinking unhappy thoughts and waiting too long cause guests' happiness to decrease faster. The grumpier the guest, the more likely he is going to think "I want to go home" and leave the park. Temporary Moods Temporary Moods are when guests' faces change for a limited time to a special mood. These moods hide away over the permanent ones for a while until certain actions occur: Sick Guests * - Unwell * - Sick * - Very Sick These guests' Nausea statistics are very high. The higher their sickness level, the more they'll want to sit down and the higher the chance they'll puke on your footpaths! Sick guests won't ride rides with a high nausea rating, eat or drink until their nausea recovers, and walk slower. Actually it's a good sign when you have sick guests, since that means they ride your rides. You can't do too much against this, since guests usually overrate their nausea tolerance. Tired Guests * - Tired * - Very Tired These guests either came into your park tired or have walked too much. Walking a lot, especially on paths going upwards, makes your guests tired. Tired guests walk slowy with their heads bowed, clap slower and also drown slower. Some guests immediately wake up and speed up when entering the queue of a ride; this occurs when their Energy statistics are fairly low. Making them eat or drink, providing benches to sit down and recover, or riding many rides will wake them up into a permanent mood! Furious * - Furious These guests have hit rock bottom! This mood rarely comes up, since you've usually got to make your park really bad in some sort of way. The chances of this mood occurring to a guest comes down to 2 factors: #The guests' permanent mood is down to Very Grumpy (however, some guests can become Furious even though their permanent mood is Very Happy!) #The guest constantly walks through a path full of disgusting vomit and/or litter The only way these guests escape this mood is either vandalizing objects, calming down after a few minutes, or riding some rides. This mood is much more common in Roller Coaster Tycoon than in future games. Moods in RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Category:Descriptions Category:Guests and Staff Category:Lists